This Is Fate
by Darkfire75
Summary: After being set up on dates by her parents, Natari has had enough. But when a strange man helps her one night by accident, will sparks fly? AU HidanOC with tiny tiny bits of ItachiOC. Sorry the summary is so bad. The story is better than it sounds.UPDATED
1. Chapter 1: Blind Date

_**Author's note: **__Hello! This is not my first Naruto fanfic that I've written, but the first I am posting. I think this fic is one of the better ones I've written, so I thought I'd share it with others. This is an AU story and the main pairing is Hidan/OC with maybe a small hint of Itachi/OC later. I've tried to make my character, Natari, into a relatable and interesting person. And don't worry, Hidan shows up in the next chapter. With all that said, I hope you enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I in no way, shape, or form own Naruto. I own this story, the plot, and my character Mizuno Natari. _

* * *

_This Is Fate_

**Chapter 1: Blind Date **

* * *

There's never a time in your life where you think about killing someone. Well, at least not normal, sane people. Mizuno Natari was what she'd like to call normal and sane. She had a job that paid well, a decent home, loving family. Really, what else could she ever ask for? Well, according to her parents, Natari needed to 'settle down.' She'd been single for a long time and it often reflected in her demeanor.

Natari shrugged off their plans to set her up. She was happy being single and alone. Well, so she said. Leaving work one afternoon, her friend stopped to talk with her. "Wanna hang out at the bar tonight?" he asked, chewing on what looked like a blade of grass.

Natari smiled and shook her head. "Sorry. I'm meeting my parents for dinner."

"Oh. Is it…_that_ time again?"

She rolled her eyes. "I honestly don't know why they don't think I can't get a man for myself. They always find these pathetic guys who want nothing except a girlfriend who's got a steady job."

"They're looking out for you."

"I know that, Genma. It's just…annoying to be set up on dates by my parents."

He nodded. "I understand. But hey, maybe this guy's the one?"

Natari laughed. "Yeah right."

* * *

When she reached the restaurant, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for another pointless night with a guy she didn't know and didn't want to know. Upon entering, her parents ushered her over to their table. She saw someone else sitting with them. He had long silver hair tied back in a low-hanging ponytail. When he turned around, she saw dark eyes behind circular glasses and a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Natari-san," he said holding out his hand. "I'm Yakushi Kabuto."

"He's a doctor," her mother piped up.

As Natari sat down beside Kabuto, he chuckled, "Well actually, I'm still just an assistant."

"So which hospital do you work at?" Natari asked.

"The Konoha Main."

"Ah. Your work load there must be tough. I hear it's really hard to get employed there."

"Well, it all depends on how well-qualified you are. I was one of the lucky ones."

Natari pursed her lips. "Yes you were." She picked up her menu. "So, Mom, Dad, how are things?"

"Oh absolutely lovely," her mother answered with a sweet smile. "We met this nice young man during one of my check-ups at the hospital, didn't we, honey?"

Her husband nodded. "Yep, and I noticed he looked to be the same age as our little girl and asked if he was seeing anyone."

"Dad!" Natari cried, turning wildly at Kabuto. "I can't believe he did that."

Kabuto smiled. "No, I didn't mind in the slightest. I told him that I was single and that's when they started talking about you."

Natari's cheeks burned. "And…what did you guys say?"

"Oh nothing embarrassing, sweetheart," her mother said with a wave of her hand. "We just said you worked at Uchiha Enterprises and that you were also single."

"Then they asked me to dinner so that I could meet you," Kabuto finished. "And I must say, you're a lot better looking than the picture they showed me."

"You showed him a picture?!"

"Yes, the picture of you at your sister's wedding," her dad explained.

Natari gaped at him. "I was _drunk_ when that picture was taken, Dad!"

"Yes, but you were so lovely."

She resisted the urge to bang her hand against the table. This night was already giving her a headache. "Are you all right?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she replied, wishing the night would end quickly. "Um…I just remembered I have an important…thing I have to give to my boss tomorrow and if I don't start on it now, I'll never get it done."

"What thing is that, dear?" her mother asked.

Natari glared at her from across the table. "A _thing_, Mom. A very important _thing_ that Mister Uchiha needs for tomorrow."

"Oh, I see."

She stood up and said to Kabuto, "I'm sorry for this. It completely slipped my mind."

He shrugged. "Oh don't worry about it."

"Yes, we'll set up another dinner for you two," her mother announced, taking out her planning book.

Natari's eyes flashed angrily. She faked a smile. "That would be so sweet of you, Mom."

"How's Friday night?"

"Um…"

"Can't," Natari said quickly. "Plans with Sakura."

"Saturday?"

"Scheduled operation," Kabuto answered meekly.

"Sunday?"

"I'm free," Kabuto said. He looked over at Natari.

She looked like a gaping fish for a bit before nodding her head and saying, "I'm also free."

"Great!" her mother said. "I'll schedule you both in for 7 o'clock here Sunday evening. Don't be late."

"Right," Natari mumbled. "I'll be seeing you, Mom, Dad. It was nice meeting you, Kabuto-san."

As soon as she was out of there, Natari reached for her cell phone and called her friend Sakura. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Sakura, it's Natari."

"_Oh hey, how was the…you know?"_

"Well, I managed to get out of it."

"_Really? How?" _

"I told them I had to do a thing for Mr. Uchiha."

Her friend laughed. _"Nice. So who was the guy? Was he cute?" _

"He wasn't bad looking. He said he works over at the Konoha Main Hospital."

"_Really? Maybe I know him. What's his name?" _

"Yakushi Kabuto." There was a pause. "Sakura? You there?"

"_You're not serious, are you?" _

"Uh, yeah. I guess he met my parents when my mom went for her annual check-up there a week ago."

"_Wow." _

"What?"

"_Well, Kabuto's a pretty popular guy here among the single nurses." _

"So?"

"_So that means he's been with them all at least once. He's not a steady boyfriend kinda guy, Nat. Are you seeing him again?" _

"My mom set up another dinner for Sunday."

"_Cancel." _

"I can't; I already said I was free."

"_Then…I'll find some way to have him cancel." _

"Thanks, Sakura. You're the best."

"_Heh, I know. See ya later." _

"Bye." Natari hung up and got into her car. _Man, what a night._ When she got home, she opened the door and dragged herself up to her bed. _Finally. Some relaxation._

* * *

The next day at work, Natari found herself retelling her story to Genma. Said person was laughing and attempting to hide it. "It's not funny!" Natari growled.

"I'm sorry, but the thought of your dad showing a drunk picture of you to your blind date is hilarious," he said, tears coming out of his eyes. "I imagine he was rather amazed that you actually can look decent."

She glared at him. "It's not like I was some swamp creature in that picture."

"No, but you were heading there."

"Genma, this is serious. My mom scheduled us to have another dinner date on Sunday. I called Sakura and she told me this guy is bad news."

"I'm bad news, but you hang out with me," he shrugged.

"And I wonder why every moment of my life," she drawled. She shook her head. That's when she noticed the son of her boss and Sakura's boyfriend walking by. "Sasuke!"

He turned around and nodded in her direction. "Yeah?"

"Have you talked to Sakura?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Everyday…"

"No, I mean, have you talked to her about my…you know what?"

He blinked. "Your period?"

"No!"

Genma snorted into his coffee. "Ha! He said 'period!'"

"Oh grow up, Genma!" Natari snarled, before turning back to Sasuke. "I _mean_ about my dinner date with Yakushi Kabuto."

"Oh," he said. "Yeah, she might have mentioned it."

"Well? Did she say anything about what she plans to do?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

"You're a very difficult man, Sasuke. I think I know why your brother left the company."

He smirked. "Why be simple when you can be difficult?"

"I hear ya, man," Genma stated.

"Ugh, men," Natari growled, stomping back to her station.

* * *

Natari stared at her phone Saturday night for a very long time. She didn't know if Sakura had already pulled the strings for Kabuto to cancel their date. She took a deep breath and grabbed the piece of paper her mother had given her with Kabuto's work cell. She dialed in the number. It rang a few times, before she heard the silver-haired man's voice.

"_Hello? Yakushi Kabuto speaking." _

"Hi Kabuto-san, this is Mizuno Natari," she answered back in her sweetest voice.

"_Ah, hello." _

"I was just calling to make sure you're still up for tomorrow."

"_Ah…um…you see, I was going to call you later about that. It appears something came up and I've been put on the night shift Sunday. I won't be able to make our date." _

Natari moved the phone away from her ear to give a triumphant air punch. Then she put the phone back to her ear and said, "Oh, that's a shame. I was really looking forward to seeing you again, since we barely talked the other night."

"_Well, I __**am**__ free Tuesday night." _

_Shit! Not good! _"Uh, sorry. I've already got plans."

"_Oh. That's fine then. Well um…I'll keep in touch." _

"Okay. Bye."

"_Bye." _

She hung up and glared at the phone. "That was too close. Better call Sakura and tell her everything went well."

* * *

**_Author's note:_** _So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the fic. I'll hopefully be able to post the next chapter soon. Hidan comes in, yay! Thanks for taking the time to read this. Please review if you can so I know if I should continue posting. Until next time! _

_Darkfire75_


	2. Chapter 2: Hidan

_**Author's note: **__Here's chapter 2, peeps. Hidan makes his appearance (as if that wasn't obvious from the chapter title XD). Considering this is AU, obviously he's not gonna be the Jashin-obsessed character we all know and love. There will be some changes, but not much. He's still gonna have an attitude, he's still gonna swear, etc. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Hidan's a fun character to write. :) _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I in no way, shape, or form own Naruto. I own this story, the plot, and my character Mizuno Natari. _

* * *

_This Is Fate_

**Chapter 2: Hidan**

* * *

Sundays were Natari's relaxation days. It was the only day of the week that her boss let her have off. Every employee of Uchiha Enterprises was given the option of one day off a week, so she chose Sundays. On this particular Sunday night, Natari was at a bar, just enjoying herself. She didn't drink often (contrary to what others saw at her sister's wedding) and actually preferred just drinking water. But there were some nights where she felt the need to celebrate with a glass of wine or beer. Tonight was one of those nights.

It was, in her mind, a victory over her parents. They constantly shoved men at her to try and marry her off, but she would have none of that. When she wanted to settle down, she would meet the man herself, _before_ her parents. After a few glasses of wine, Natari decided she'd celebrated enough and left the bar, leaving a nice tip for the bartender. Unbeknownst to her, an overly large man had been eyeing her in the bar and had followed her out.

It took Natari a few minutes to realize she was being followed. She whirled around and glared heatedly at the man. "What the hell do you want?"

He smirked and wiped something off his double-chin. Natari made a disgusted face and turned around to continue walking. The man apparently didn't like that, and roughly grabbed her wrist. He yanked her back towards him and grinned toothily. "Let me go!" Natari cried. She struggled and kicked as hard as she could, but the big man just wouldn't let go. Just when she thought she'd have to kiss Mister Sloppy Joe, a fist came out of no where and smacked right into the man's jaw, sending him flying and Natari free from his grasp.

Natari saw a flash of silver hair out of the corner of her eye. There was another man standing a few feet from the big guy, flexing his fist as though he had just punched a wall. "Dude, you're face is like a fucking rock," he hissed to the big guy. "It's called a diet!"

"Asshole!" the bigger man shouted, planning to attack the other guy.

Natari thought her savior was a bit of an idiot. He was way smaller and unmatched for this guy. He stood his ground and smirked. She watched as he pulled his fist back and swung hard at the other guy's face, again. Blood squirted from the big man's nose.

"Who you callin' an asshole, asshole?" the silver-haired man taunted. "I hate spineless motherfuckers like you! Always picking on the weak, huh?"

Natari's eyes flared at that. "Oh, so now I'm weak?" she cried.

The guy blinked his pink eyes. Wait. _Pink_ eyes? Was he an albino? "Uh…lady, I just saved your goddamn life here. Shouldn't you be a little bit more grateful?"

"You called me weak!"

"Well this guy almost slapped a big nasty wet one on you!"

"I'm not weak!"

Natari knew she was being bitchy and partly blamed it on the alcohol and the fact that she was close to her period. But that also didn't excuse this stranger of calling her weak. She'd hated being called weak as a child and she hated it as an adult.

"Okay, fine, you're slightly stronger than the average woman."

"Excuse me?!"

"Fuck! What the hell was I thinking when I saved you from this guy?"

"I don't know! Were you even thinking to begin with?"

"Oh that does it!" He advanced on her, but she put her hands up in defense.

"Would you really hit a lady?"

"If it would make you shut up! I just saved you from a horrible kiss and this is the thanks I get?"

Natari thought it over and sighed. "Ugh. Fine, I'm sorry. I just overreacted."

"That time of month, huh?"

"No!" _Damn, how'd he know?_ "I'm just…"

"Really pissed off for no reason?"

"…"

"Look, how 'bout I walk you home so that no other creepy guys come after you tonight?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Lady, I just beat the shit out of this fat fucker. I'm the only protection you've got right now."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. And my name's not 'lady.' It's Natari."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Name's Hidan."

"Do you live around here?" she asked as they walked down the street.

He tensed up. "I…uh…yeah. I guess you can say that."

"What does that mean?"

He shrugged. "So do big dudes usually follow you around?"

"No. Tonight was a first."

"I'm surprised you weren't with your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh. Sorry, my bad."

She shrugged. "It's no big deal. Um, this is it." They stopped as she reached into her purse to get her house keys.

Hidan whistled. "Nice place. A little big for a single person though, eh?"

"My parents bought it for me in hopes that I would marry and have a nice big family soon. You can see how well that's worked out."

He chuckled. "Well, uh, I'm glad your safe. Nice meeting you."

"Uh, yeah. And sorry about before. Really. I don't know what got into me."

"Hey, I'm used to people bitchin' at me all the time. Don't worry about it."

Natari smiled, despite herself. "Well, thank you, Hidan."

She walked inside her house and closed the door. She glanced out the window and saw that her mysterious silver-haired savior was still standing outside the house. Then he walked away with his hands in his pockets. _Strange guy. Good-looking, but strange. _

* * *

The next morning, Natari dragged herself out of bed, showered, dressed, and ate breakfast in record time. Her alarm clock hadn't gone off and she was 10 minutes behind her normal schedule. As she exited her house and locked the door behind her, she noticed a foot protruding from her bushes.

_Oh my god. Please tell me this isn't a homicide._ She carefully peeked around the corner and frowned upon seeing the source of the foot. It belonged to the silver-haired man from last night. He was currently sleeping (in the most uncomfortable position she had ever seen) behind her bushes. His hair curtained his face and Natari paused a moment to admire him. It was amazing that someone that attractive could have such a vulgar mouth.

She knew she was wasting time, but she wanted to know what the man was doing sleeping on her property when he had a house of his own. So she kicked him. Needless to say, he was NOT happy.

"What the FUCK??!!" he shouted, grabbing his side where she had kicked him. He blinked his eyes at her. "Are you fucking RETARDED, lady?!"

Natari glared down at him. "Care to explain why you're sleeping in my bushes?"

That seemed to calm him down. "Um…they're comfortable?"

"Try again."

He pouted. "Fine, I was making sure that fat dude didn't follow you home."

"By sleeping?"

"Well I was awake last night!"

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Well as you can obviously see, he did not follow me last night so you can go on home now."

Hidan stood up, still clutching his side. "Hell no. I'm not leaving until I'm absolutely sure he's not coming back."

"Are you always this protective of people you don't know?"

"Are you always this rude?"

Natari chose to ignore that. "Look, I have to get to work and you better not be here when I get back."

He glared at her. "I'm not going anywhere."

She growled low in her throat. "Fine. Whatever." She stomped over to her car and got inside. She looked out the window at her house. Hidan was making himself comfortable in the bushes again. She counted to ten mentally before driving off.

* * *

"So now he's sleeping in my bushes!" Natari finished. She had just told her entire story to Genma and Sasuke, who were staring at her as though she had just grown five heads. "Well? Don't you have anything to say?"

"Are you sure he's not a stalker?" Genma asked.

"Trust me, if he was, I would know."

"Maybe he's lonely," Sasuke suggested.

"Pfft, yeah right. A guy like him lonely? I'm sure he's got plenty of women back home waiting for him."

"Well it doesn't explain why he's sleeping outside your house."

"I know." Natari sighed heavily. "Why can't I just have a normal life? One where my parents don't try to set me up and weirdoes don't follow me home and sleep in my yard."

* * *

When she arrived home, sure enough, Hidan was still there. He was sitting on the steps leading up to her door. Natari purposely walked past him and was about to go inside, when she felt him tug on her pants. "What?" she snarled.

He scowled back at her. "I figured I might as well tell you why I'm still here."

"Oh this oughtta be good." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Hidan took a deep breath and hung his head. "I lost my job a week ago and since I was behind in paying rent for my apartment, I lost my home too."

Natari blinked. He was homeless? "So…you lied last night. You said you lived around here."

"Yeah. And I do. Wherever I can find."

"That explains why you smell."

"Hey!"

"Well you do."

He stared at his feet. "I guess I thought your bushes looked more comfortable than cold, hard cement last night." He got to his feet. "I'll leave you alone now."

Natari stared after him. She bit her lip. She was too nice for her own good. "Wait!" He stopped and turned around. "I…um…There's an extra room in my house."

Hidan blinked. "You'd let me stay with you? Seriously?"

"I'm not about to let you die on the streets after you helped me last night."

He smiled. "You're really gonna let me stay?"

"Yep, but not for free. You're gonna have to get a job starting tomorrow."

His face fell. "But I—"

"Take it or leave it."

He sighed. "Fine."

Given the fact that he had no valuables, save for a pendant he wore around his neck, having him move in wasn't that hard. Natari showed him to his room, which was across the hall from her own. She had never seen someone so happy to see a bed before. He acted like a little kid, jumping up and down on the mattress.

Natari smiled at his antics. "The bathroom's across my room if you wanna clean up. We can go shopping for clothes for you later."

"Shopping?" he repeated.

"Yeah. You need new clothes."

He shrugged as he went into the bathroom. When he came out, she was amazed how clean he looked. His hair was slicked back, probably from using one of her hair gels. "That felt nice," he said happily. "I haven't had a shower in…well…a long time."

"Well you look cleaner. Now let's go shopping."

Natari hated splurging money at the mall and rarely went shopping. Her sister was the one that liked to shop. However, shopping for Hidan was fun and different. She actually found herself starting to warm up to the guy. Of course, she would have to anyway since he would be living with her for awhile. They had agreed that as soon as he got a job and was making a steady amount of money, he would buy his own apartment. The only problem that Natari saw in all this was how to keep her parents from knowing about Hidan.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Once again, thanks for reading :) Reviews are always nice. Hopefully I can have the next chapter out soon. Until then..._

_Darkfire75_


	3. Chapter 3: Job Searching

_**Author's note: **__I suppose there's not much explanation to be given for how long I've made you guys wait for this chapter XD I don't like the ending I wrote for it. It just bothers me now. But no worries, Hidan is nowhere near to liking Natari in a romantic way yet. I plan to have many things happen before romance starts between them. Oh yeah, and have I mentioned that absolutely LOVE writing Hidan? _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I in no way, shape, or form own Naruto. I own this story, the plot, and my character Mizuno Natari. _

_This Is Fate_

**Chapter 3: Job Searching**

* * *

The next morning, Natari heard her alarm go off and did her usual routine. After she exited the shower and dressed, she walked into Hidan's room and shook him awake. "Huh? Wha? What's going on?" he mumbled. 

"It's time to get up," she said.

He groaned and fell back against his pillow. "It's too fucking early."

"It's 7 o'clock."

"That's too fucking early."

Natari frowned. "And I suppose you'd rather sleep in until noon?"

A smile spread across his face. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Forget it!" Natari pushed him out of the bed and watched as he tumbled over the edge in a heap. He stood up, with his face bright red, holding the blankets around his waist.

"I _am_ naked under here, ya know!" he spat.

She raised an eyebrow. "So go take a shower."

"Why?"

"Because you smell."

"But I took one last night!"

"And you've been homeless for over a week. That smell isn't gonna disappear in just one night." Hidan swore under his breath as he gathered the blankets and stomped out of the room. "And don't forget that you have to go job-searching today!" Natari called. Her answer was a slammed bathroom door.

When Hidan came down for breakfast, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, he plopped down on the couch and turned the television on. Natari waited patiently for him to come sit at the table and pursed her lips. She cleared her throat. Hidan turned his head. "What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to eat with me?"

He blinked. "Eat with you? As in…eat at the table?"

"Yeah."

"Nah. I like the couch. And I haven't watched TV in a long time."

Natari felt her temper rising. _Why did I agree to let him stay with me? He's infuriating!_ "Look, Hidan, if we're gonna make this living arrangement work out, I need your cooperation."

He sighed and turned off the TV. "Okay, fine. I'll eat at the damn table with you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

As she was preparing to leave for work, she handed him a newspaper. "What's this for?" he said with a quizzical eyebrow.

"Find a job," she instructed. "And if the phone rings, don't pick it up."

"Why not?"

"It could be my parents…and they don't know you're staying with me."

Hidan winked. "Gotcha. Anything else I should know before we go our separate ways, 'sweetheart'?"

Natari narrowed her eyes at his sarcasm. "Whatever you do, please come home with a job."

With that, she got into her car and drove off. Hidan made a face after she left and stared down at the newspaper wanted ads. "Let's see…what do we have here?" He began scouring the neighborhood, going in and out of stores and bars and getting turned down. He passed by a church and stopped momentarily to go inside. It was mostly empty, except for a few people in the front seats. He smiled warmly and took a seat. He knelt down and began to pray. "Hey. It's me. Sorry I haven't been to see you in so long. I got laid off and lost my apartment. I never lost my faith though. And hey, some nice lady offered me a room in her house. I'm pretty lucky, huh? Listen, I know I haven't been giving you my all lately, but could you somehow help me get a job today? It's really important. Thanks. I'll see you on Sunday." He stood up and walked out of the church, feeling slightly more motivated.

After getting turned down from several jobs, Hidan felt ready to just throw in the towel. That's when he passed by an enormous building called Uchiha Enterprises. He knew it was a high-paying job and the likelihood of him getting a job there was slim-to-none, but he had to try, right?

* * *

"So he's uh…living with you now?" Genma asked with a smirk. 

"Yes and stop smirking," Natari snarled. "I don't even know why I let him stay in the first place."

"You're a nice person?"

"Oh shut up."

Sasuke chuckled from his work station. "Sounds like this Hidan guy is a handful."

"He's rude."

"But he's good-looking," Genma piped in.

"What?"

"That's what you said the other day. He's rude, but good-looking."

"I've seen plenty of those types before, Genma," Natari grumbled. "Hidan is no different." Suddenly they heard a commotion over by Uchiha Fugaku's office. Several women were crowding around the door. "I wonder what that's about."

"Yeah, women never crowd my dad's office unless my brother's in town or there's a new male worker," Sasuke grumbled.

Natari rolled her eyes. "Thanks for making my gender seem like a bunch of idiots."

"Well they are, aren't they?" he grinned.

"I'll be talking to Sakura about you, mister." Natari frowned at the loud women. "Oi! Yamanaka!" A woman with blonde hair covering the right side of her face turned around. "What's going on over there?"

"New worker!" she called back. "He's absolutely _gorgeous_!"

"More so than your boyfriend?"

The blonde glared at her. "Hush you. Just come _see_ him and you'll know what I mean."

Natari sighed. "Let's go, guys. Time to see this 'gorgeous' new guy."

"I wonder if he's gay," Genma muttered thoughtfully.

"Hell, if he's as gorgeous as Yamanaka says, he probably is."

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because most gorgeous men are."

"My brother isn't and I'm not."

She smiled. "You're an exception and your brother…he's just…" Her cheeks turned pink.

Sasuke smirked. "He's just what?"

"Nothing."

"HERE HE COMES!!" someone shrieked.

"Thank you so much for letting me have this job, Mister Uchiha," a somewhat deep voice was saying. Natari swore the voice sounded familiar. But after awhile, all men start to sound alike anyway.

"It's no problem at all," Fugaku answered back.

Natari tried to see over the heads of some of the women but was failing miserably. "I'm serious though. If I didn't get this job, I would have been so screwed."

"Well I'm glad to have been able to help. Everyone, clear the way. Back to your stations!"

When everyone had moved, Natari was finally able to see the new guy.

And regretted it. Her jaw dropped open as she stared at the smiling silver-haired man standing in the office. Sasuke and Genma dragged her back to her station and stared at her. "Are you okay?" Genma asked.

"It's him!"

"Who?"

"_Him_!"

"_Who_?"

"I think she means Hidan," Sasuke stated.

Natari clenched her fists. "I don't believe this! I told him to get a job and what does he do?!"

"Um…gets a job?" Genma supplied.

She glared at him. "Don't you dare take his side!"

"Side? What the—"

"No, Genma, don't try to talk to her when she's mad," Sasuke said shaking his head. "Let her rant for awhile."

"When I told him to find a job I didn't mean MY job!"

"Natari, he's not taking your job. He's only gonna be working here," the youngest Uchiha mumbled.

"Yeah, which means I'll have to see him 24/7! Even when he leaves my house and buys his own, I won't be rid of him since I'll get to spend the majority of my day with him at work!"

"I kinda pity this guy," Genma said softly.

"Me too," Sasuke replied.

* * *

When Natari got home, she was livid. She was determined to be calm when talking with Hidan, but she was still very upset that out of all the workplaces in Konoha, he had to choose Uchiha Enterprises. Upon opening the door, she was greeted with a wide smile. Hidan looked happier than she'd ever seen him, and that included when she had invited him to stay in her home. 

"I got a job!" he exclaimed. "And it's not some shitty job at a bar or food place! It's an actual job in a big building!"

"That's…wonderful," she said. He was radiating happiness and she just didn't have the heart to crush it anymore. "So um…where do you work?"

"Uchiha Enterprises starting tomorrow."

"Really? That's funny. I uh…I work there too."

His pink eyes widened. "You do? Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't see you there today."

"I was the gaping woman outside Mister Uchiha's office."

He frowned. "Why didn't you say hello?"

"Because…I was angry."

"Angry?"

"Yeah." She plopped down on her couch and sighed heavily. "I shouldn't have been angry at all though. You got a job and that's all that matters. You'll be making so much money soon that you won't have to stay with me that much longer."

Hidan smiled. "Yep. I'll be able to have my own place again."

Strangely though, in the back of his mind, Hidan didn't want to leave yet.

* * *

_**Author's note: **He doesn't like her yet, so don't worry. He's just comfortable living with her. Anyway uh...I know it's short. I hope you liked it anyway :P_


	4. Chapter 4: A Date

_**Author's note: **__Yes, I am still alive XD I have not forgotten this story at all. I just had really really bad writer's block on it for the longest time. I didn't know how to finish the chapter and then suddenly last night, inspiration hit me and I was typing away like a maniac :3 So hopefully you guys like what I came up with. More obstacles along the way to Hidan and Natari's happiness. I have a general outline of what will happen, but the hard part is actually writing it all down. The good thing is that I have one last final tomorrow and then I am free for the summer (though I do need a job -- and to contact this comic art group). _

_Just so you all know, I love Kabuto. I know I make him seem like the biggest douchebag to walk the planet (he kinda is XP) but it's essential for this story. It became easier to write him because I roleplay him and Hidan on the 3D chat IMVU now. Hopefully I can get to writing the next chapter as soon as possible. I don't wanna make you guys wait so long again. Forgive me? D:_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I in no way, shape, or form own Naruto. I own this story, the plot, and my character Mizuno Natari. _

* * *

_This Is Fate_

**Chapter 4: A Date**

The next morning, Natari found herself having to wait for Hidan to finish up in the bathroom. Once he was out, she showered and dressed fairly quickly. They ate breakfast silently before walking out the door. Hidan walked towards her car and opened the passenger door.

"Um…what do you think you're doing?" Natari asked.

"Getting inside," he replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I need to get to work."

"Oh, really?" She faked a smile and then frowned. "Take a cab."

"What? You're not serious, are you?"

She glared at him. "There's no way in hell you're riding in my car."

"But—"

"Good luck finding a cab, Hidan." She closed the passenger door and walked around to the driver's side. "Hope you get one in time." She started the engine and drove off. Hidan screamed several curses and stomped to the end of the sidewalk.

"Damn her!" he growled. _I was an idiot to want to stay with her! As soon as I get the money, I am OUT._

* * *

"You left him to get a cab?" Genma gasped between laughs. "You're so mean, Nat."

Natari shrugged. "He'll survive."

"He doesn't have any money though," Sasuke pointed out.

"…"

"Natari?"

"…shit." She stood up abruptly and rushed from her station.

"Where you goin'?" Genma called.

"To pick him up!"

Just as she was running through the lobby, she saw Hidan drag himself through the revolving door. He glared at her as he walked past her. "You're a little late," he hissed.

"Hidan…"

"Just leave me alone, all right? You have work, I have work; let's just stay out of each other's way, okay?"

She nodded and walked back to the elevator. She felt horrible about what she had done for the rest of the day, but that was before she found out what day Hidan had chosen to take off.

"Sunday?!" she shrieked on the drive home. "Why Sunday?" _Of all days…_

Hidan shrugged. "I go to church on Sundays…so I figured I'd take the day off."

She raised an eyebrow as her anger subsided. "You…go to church?"

"Yeah. What? Is that too hard to believe?"

She gave him a look. "With the way you behave…I never pegged you as the religious type."

He smirked. "You don't know a lot about me, Natari. You shouldn't judge me."

"Likewise."

Just as they were walking through the door, the phone rang. Natari sighed and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Natari, it's Mom." _

"Hi, Mom."

"_How's Kabuto-san?" _

"Thanks, Mom. I'm doing well. You?"

"_Don't be sarcastic with me. How is he?" _

"I haven't seen him in a week. How should I know?"

Her mother gasped. _"Natari, I brought him to meet you so that you could marry him!" _

"Marry him? Mom, I barely know the guy. Plus Sakura said he's bad news."

"_Bah. What does she know?" _

"Um, she knows he's a playboy. I'm not gonna date someone like that, Mom."

"_He's very sweet though." _

"Mom."

"_I'll just set up another date for you two. How's this coming Sunday?" _Natari growled inwardly. _"Okay, I'll just call Kabuto-san and tell him the good news." _She hung up, leaving Natari to listen to the dial-tone.

"Dammit," she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Hidan asked, coming out of his room wearing different clothes.

"My mother just set me up on a date with a guy I don't like."

He burst out laughing. "Seriously? Why?"

"She wants me to get married. I met this guy the other night. He works at the Konoha Main Hospital. My friend who works there told me he's just a playboy. I told my mom, but she was like 'but he's sweet.' Now I have a dinner date with him Sunday. Ugh."

Hidan shrugged. "Glad I never had that kinda problem."

"What are your parents like, Hidan?"

He stiffened. "They're dead."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's been a long time, seriously."

Natari sat down on the couch and grabbed her head. "And you know what sucks even more? I can't get out of the date like last time."

"It really sucks to be you, doesn't it?"

"Shut up."

* * *

The following Sunday was a nightmare for Natari. Hidan had offered to bring her to church with him, to pray for her date to get in a car crash or something. Natari was appalled he'd even suggest something like that. Though secretly, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wish she had taken him up on that offer as she made her way to the restaurant where she was to meet Kabuto.

He wasn't there when she arrived and she half hoped he would call her and say he had to work overtime. But it was a false hope, because as soon as she opened her cell phone to see if he had called and left a message, he was walking towards her, an apologetic smile on his face. He took a seat across from her. "Sorry I'm a little late," he chuckled.

"It's okay," Natari mumbled, picking up her menu; trying to hide her angry face behind it.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been well. You?"

"Better, now that I'm here with you." He gave her a smile that made her want to gag.

_Oh gross,_ Natari thought. _He really is a charmer. That was the lamest pickup line I've ever heard._ "How…sweet," she said, forcing a smile.

He smiled back. "So what's good on the menu?"

_Nothing remotely appetizing. Why did Mom choose this restaurant for us? She knows I hate steak. _"To tell you the truth, nothing really appeals to me on it."

"Oh? What would you prefer?"

_For one, I'd prefer it if you left._ "Actually, I really like seafood."

Kabuto seemed to study her for a moment before standing up. "Come with me."

"Eh?"

"I know this really nice seafood restaurant just a few blocks away."

"Oh…but…you don't need to do that."

"I insist. I want you to be happy."

_Oh he's good. Normal women would be swooning into puddles of goo right about now. But not me. I— _Her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly and she blushed. _Then again, I __**am**__ a little hungry… _"Uh…okay. I'll go."

He smiled. "Good. I'll drive you there."

"But I have my own car…"

"We can leave it here and then I can drive you back here to get it once we're done."

"Well…I guess that's okay."

She followed him into the parking lot and climbed into the passenger seat of his car. He revved the engine and drove a little ways down the street before stopping at a small restaurant on a corner. He parked the car in the street and walked her to the door. When she walked inside, the pleasant smell of cooking seafood bombarded her senses. She sighed happily. Perhaps this night wouldn't be all bad.

Kabuto brought her to sit at a booth while they waited for their waiter to come by. A man with dark brown hair covering most of the right side of his face walked up to their table with a smile. "Hi, I'm Izumo and I'll be your waiter this evening. Would you like any drinks to start off the night?"

Natari glanced at the menu briefly and ordered one class of wine. Izumo nodded as he took her order but paused suddenly. Kabuto noticed the brunette staring at Natari in awe and cleared his throat. "I'd like a water," he said coolly, glaring at the other man. Izumo stuttered a bit before nodding and walking away. Kabuto watched him as he entered the kitchen before turning back to smile at Natari. "See anything you'd like to eat?"

"The baked scallops and jumbo shrimp look good," she murmured.

Izumo was back with their drinks. Kabuto watched him carefully as he placed the wine in front of Natari. Izumo gulped. "A-Are you ready to order yet?" he asked.

"I am," Natari said with a smile. "I'd like the baked scallops and jumbo shrimp combo."

"Good choice. And you, sir?"

Kabuto looked through the menu before answering, "The salmon."

"Would you like coleslaw or rice for your side dish?"

"Rice, please."

"Okay, I'll be right out with your meals." Izumo took the menus quickly and left.

"So what was with you giving that poor guy the evil eye?" Natari said suddenly.

Kabuto blinked. "Huh?"

"Don't act innocent, Mister Doctor. I saw how you were glaring at him."

"He was staring at you."

Natari raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"It was rude of him."

"Kabuto-san…" She didn't get a chance to say anything as their food was brought out to them. "Wow, fast service," she mumbled. They ate in silence. Kabuto had somehow made the night bearable for her. When he dropped her back to her car, he tried to sneak a kiss. Natari was able to back away and get in before he could.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

_Not if I have anything to say about it. _"I'd like that," she said with a fake smile. He smiled back as she drove away. When Natari arrived home, Hidan was watching TV in the living room and eating a piece of pizza.

"You ordered out?" Natari asked as she placed her keys on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I can't make shit." He turned the TV off and walked in to greet her. "So how was your date?"

She shrugged. "It was all right I guess."

"I thought you didn't like the guy."

"Well, he found out I didn't like the restaurant my mom had reserved for us, so he took me to a seafood restaurant instead."

His eyes narrowed. "I see." He gave her a sideways look. "Do you like him?"

"He's charming. _Very_ charming. And he's thoughtful."

Hidan bit his tongue angrily. "Would you date him?"

Natari thought a moment. "I dunno. He doesn't seem as bad as my friend said he was, but looks can be deceiving."

Hidan's hands were clenched into fists at his side. He didn't know why he was interested in her social life. It really wasn't his business. He also didn't know why he had this sudden urge to kill something, mainly Natari's date.

"Anyway, I'm tired now so I'm gonna hit the sack."

He nodded and watched her walk up the stairs to her room. Normally, when he was angry, he'd punch things; walls, doors, anything hard and solid. But this was Natari's home and he would not ruin it for the sake of a stupid emotion like jealously. But was he jealous? He'd never felt like this before. He'd been angry plenty of times, but jealous? It was a strange, new feeling and it had no reason to be there. He didn't like Natari at all. She was overbearing and more like a mother than someone he could honestly see himself with. Besides, she wasn't his type.

He glanced up at the stairs where her closed room was.

Nope…not his type at all.

* * *

_**Author's note: **DENIAL!! XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it wasn't all that long. Review and tell me what you think! :D_


	5. Chapter 5: A Crush?

_**Author's note: **__SHE LIVES! XD Forgive me for the long wait. So much crap has happened. But enough about me. I'm not sure how many more chapters this will be. There's still a lot that I have planned to write, so yeah. The new Shippuden episodes are really giving me inspiration too X3 So read and enjoy =D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I in no way, shape, or form own Naruto. I own this story, the plot, and my character Mizuno Natari. _

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Crush?!**

Getting into the groove of work again was hard for Hidan. Especially considering that he was now working at a big company that demanded perfection. Natari didn't waste her time explaining the inner workings of the company to him. Instead, he had to learn on his own. Occasionally a guy named Genma would saunter over and give him tips…_and wink at him_, but other than that, he was on his own.

"Heya, Hida," Genma said, coming into his work space. He had a stick in his mouth like he always did.

Hidan grumbled a reply back, too focused with what he was doing.

Genma didn't like being ignored. He frowned and leaned over the other man's shoulder. "So uh…how's Natari?" he said huskily in Hidan's ear.

The silver-haired man nearly jumped out of his skin. "The fuck is your problem, Genma, seriously? I'm tryin' to work here."

"I just asked a question."

"How the hell am I supposed to know how she is? Aren't you and her close?"

"Yeah…but she always ignores me."

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Gee, I wonder why."

"Hidaaaaaa," Genma whined. "Entertain me."

"First of all, stop calling me that. It's fucking annoying. And second, leave me the fuck alone, Genma. I have to work. I ain't gettin' paid to entertain you."

"I could pay you if you want~"

"Dude, seriously, back the fuck off. I don't float that way."

Genma pouted. "You're no fun." Once he was gone, Hidan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Genma making his rounds?" Natari's voice drifted from her stall.

"Yeah. That guy needs to seriously lay off the sugar."

"He's diabetic, I don't think it's sugar that's making him like that. I think he's just naturally annoying."

Hidan laughed. "Explains a lot."

He heard the squeaking of wheels and turned to see Natari rolling towards him on her computer chair. "So…how's work?"

"Boring as fuck," he replied. "I'm starting to regret taking this job."

"Aww, too hard for you?" she teased.

"I was never any good at math and numbers in high school," he grumbled.

"Me neither. I failed all the time."

"Then why the hell are you working here?"

She shrugged, leaning back in her chair. "My parents know Uchiha Fugaku. They got me the job. They never asked what I wanted to do."

Hidan raised his eyebrows. "That sucks."

"Yep. I actually wanted to be an artist; the one career I know never really used math. But that wasn't good enough for my parents. They wanted success for their 'little girl.'"

"Are you still mad they did that?"

"Eh, I'm kinda over it now. I'm good at this job and I've made some friends. Leaving to become an artist now would be too stressful. It takes enough willpower to reject all the men they try to force on me. Rejecting their job choice would be hell."

"Yeah, I get your point."

"Is there any reason you two aren't working?" Both looked over to see Sasuke standing over them, a frown on his face.

"Look, it's the office police," Natari sneered. "What's got your panties in a bunch, Sasuke?"

"Father's in one of his moods," he snarled while crossing his arms.

"Moods?" Hidan repeated.

"Oh that's right, you haven't been here that long. A bit of advice, Hidan: Don't talk to my father unless he tells you to."

"…Why?"

"Bad things happen to good people."

Natari nodded solemnly. "Poor Raidou-san. How's he doing anyway?"

"I dunno." Hidan looked at them both with a blank stare. Sasuke took a deep breath. "And I think someone important is coming to the office in a few weeks and he's on piss-off mode. In short, he's just being an ass."

"Great," Natari groaned. "Hey, how's Sakura? Me and her still on for our girls' night?"

"Girls' night?" Hidan said with a smirk. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Because you aren't invited unless you have boobs and a uterus," Natari retorted.

"Do man boobs count?"

"Oh gross, you don't have man boobs."

"How do you know?"

"I've see you shirtless."

"Uh-huh…"

Sasuke smirked. "Seen him shirtless, eh?"

Both Natari and Hidan turned to glare at him. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" Natari snapped.

"Yeah, I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole let alone my penis!"

Natari glared at him. "That's because your penis would never reach me."

Sasuke laughed. "Hidan, I think you need a guys' night with me and Genma."

"….Say what?"

"You know, spend some quality time with guys."

"We're not gonna braid each other's hair, right?"

"Genma might, but don't worry about that."

Hidan cracked a smile. "Eh, sure, what the hell."

"Great, now we've all got plans," Natari said cheerfully.

"I'll be sure to have Hidan home by midnight," Sasuke teased.

"Oh shut up," Natari growled, rolling back to her work station.

"I'll treat him good!" he called.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Hidan got his first glimpse of Natari naked by accident. He was going to go shave in the bathroom and neglected to remember that she had just gotten out of the shower. She screamed, he screamed, and he quickly closed the door. In the few seconds he was in there, he got an eyeful and wasn't too disgusted with what he had seen.

Once she was finished in the bathroom, she walked out in a towel towards her room. A half hour later, she emerged from her room looking very pretty. Hidan was in shock. "Damn, girl, you look nice," he whistled. "Have a hot date?" he teased.

"I dunno, how do you feel about Sakura?" she laughed. "When's Sasuke coming by?"

"He said he'd stop by in an hour with Genma. I dunno where he's taking us though. Where you headed?"

"Sakura and I are hittin' the clubs. It's been so long since me and her were able to have some time to ourselves." She frowned suddenly. "Behave yourself, Hidan."

"What are you, my mom? Seriously, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"_Yes_." She smiled and waved to him as she walked out the door to her car. "She's gonna give herself wrinkles from worrying so much, seriously."

* * *

Natari was able to spot Sakura inside the club pretty easily. Not many people had such distinctive pink hair. Sakura waved her over to the bar. "About time you got here," she said with a smirk. "How's Hidan?"

Natari rolled her eyes. "This is our girls' night out, why do we have to talk about _him_?"

"Fine, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Um…"

"Oh, by the way, Kabuto's been asking about you."

"Eh?"

"He somehow found out that I know you and he won't stop bothering me."

The brunette frowned. "Why is he so determined to get with me?"

"Who knows?" She took a sip from her glass. "Has he been calling you?"

"No, thankfully."

"Hmm…So really, Natari, how IS Hidan? Are you two getting along better now?"

"Meh, we're okay. He's just hard to figure out and deal with sometimes."

"Sasuke can be like that too. All men are."

"Yeah…but you're actually dating Sasuke. I'm not dating Hidan. I'm just…living with him…" Sakura smirked and Natari sighed. "That sounded worse, didn't it?"

"Don't worry so much. I mean, the way you talk about him, you'd think you were in love with him or something."

"WHAT?!"

Sakura laughed. "Just saying. You're always talking about him…is he ALL you think about?"

"Of course not!" Natari's cheeks were flushed. "He acts like a child! How in the world could you even think I…UGH!"

"Calm down, Nat-chan. I was kidding. No need to be all defensive."

Natari glared at her. "There is no way in hell that I would ever have feelings for Hidan. We're just two people living under the same roof."

"Right. Whatever you say."

"I'm serious, Sakura!"

"Really?"

Natari gaped at her. "I…I…"

"Don't stress over it."

"I don't like him," she mumbled, staring at the bar counter.

"Okay."

"I don't."

"I get it, Natari."

* * *

When she got home, she was furious. Hidan wasn't back yet, which allowed her the liberty of changing into some comfortable pajamas and sitting on the sofa. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. If she _did_ have feelings for Hidan besides ones of annoyance, what would that mean? How do you tell someone you barely know that you like them? Natari had never had the feeling of a crush before. Her parents had always shoved men at her from the age of 17, hoping she'd get married. She was never allowed to actual _feel_ something for someone.

She did have something with a man once…but he had come onto her anyway. She had never initiated it. Now she found herself confused with how she felt about this strange man she had taken into her home. By the time she realized she was thinking about Hidan again, she groaned. "I can't like him…I just can't."

The sound of the front door opening caught her off guard, making her get off the couch. Natari knew it the moment Hidan walked through the door; He was drunk. She watched him as he staggered over to the couch before flopping down on it. It angered her to know that Sasuke would take him drinking in the first place. Then she got angry at Hidan himself for actually agreeing. "You're such an idiot," she mumbled, watching him drool all over her couch. She sat down beside him and put a pillow under his head. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She made to stand up but Hidan's hand latched onto her wrist and pulled her back down.

He sat up, blinking his eyes lazily and squinted at her. "Natari?" he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah?"

Then he smiled, closed his eyes, and kissed her on the lips. It happened so fast, Natari didn't have time to back away and slap him. He pulled back giggling before tapping her nose with his finger. "You're cute when you're confused," he whispered, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell asleep on her lap. Natari sat in silence for a long time, trying to figure out what that was about.

_He kissed me…He said I was cute…He KISSED me…_ She touched her lips gently before looking down at his sleeping form. He was snuggled into her lap with a very content smile on his face. _How can he look so adorable without even trying?_ she wondered. _Gah, what am I saying? Hidan? Adorable? Those two words don't belong in the same sentence. _

And yet she couldn't stop blushing. Being kissed by someone you may like is enough to drive most people into a fit of joy. But Natari couldn't move. So she stayed with him on the couch for the rest of the night, gently caressing his face and stroking his hair.

"You're so confusing…" she muttered before falling asleep herself.


End file.
